Secrets of the Past
by TheRunAwayPanda
Summary: Sakura Akemi is your average 17 year old girl. However, when a old memory resurfaces, she faces the truth of who she is and how she came to Randall. As more pieces of her past come back, Sakura discovers others who bear a mark like her, and an old secret, soon becomes uncovered. Will it be solved or will they all fall down with it?
1. OC submission Form

**o.O.O.O.o**

Heyo~ If you want to submit an OC, use this guideline please and submit using a review or PM me

* * *

OC submission is currently closed however it may open again in the future ^^

 **Name:** Last name optional but is much appreciated

 **Gender:**

 **Age:** 13-40

 **Appearance:** Include your OC's hair (color, length and style), skin tone, and eye color along with their body type.

*If your OC has any additional features, be sure ta tell me (e.g. freckles)

 **Personality:** Dere system is accepted and but add some more detail

 **Attire:** Everyday attire or a particular style of clothing

 **Units:** Maximum of 6 units and no mock units

 **Weapon/ability:** Melee or long distance and type of weapon. Special abilities can vary but no Mary/Gary Sues.

 **Background:** Their history and how they became who they are today.

 **Hobbies:** Things they do in their free time.

 **Likes/dislikes:** What do they like or dislike?

 **Extra:** Anything I happen to forget!

TheRandomDreamer... OFF TA STORYWRITING LAND!

 **Taken units:**

Aaron, Nadore, Rize, Rivera, Michele, and Savia

Kafka, Cyan, Krantz, Iris, Bestie, and Kagura

Golem, Melchio, Reeze, Vishra, and Lilith

Griel, Il and Mina, Aem, Logan, and Lira

Taser, Kira, Quaid, Fiora, and Elimo

Kikuri, Yuura, Shida, Feeva, Ivris, Kuda

Dion, Zellha, Lunaris, Semira, Lava, Zenia

Tora, Sefia, Rinon, Kanon, Selena, Ophelia

Azael, Lario, Diana, Shera

Medina, Adel, Deimos, Duran, Alice

Ruby, Elza, Zelnite, Nemethgear, Vernil

Tridon, Hadaron, Lucina, Eze, Vargas, Rin


	2. Prologue

**o.O.o.O.o**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _My lungs burned painfully as thick smoke settled around me, rendering me sightless. Charred wood surrounded me as I looked around in absolute horror. Ash fell from like snow as flames danced in a wild waltz, arching and spinning across the grey sky. I lay curled up in the shadow of house and looked around desperately. Everything was set ablaze and nothing was spared. All I wanted to do was to sprout a pair of wings and fly away forever._

 _"Help!" I cried out as I saw the flames creep closer. When nobody came, I felt hopelessness clutched me in its cruel grip. Was this my end? Is this how my death goes? Suddenly, a comforting hand pulled me from the ground. I looked up with a fearful gaze and saw her a somewhat familiar brown haired women, a mask covering her face streaked with soot. "What's happening?!" She didn't reply and instead picked up me up. I felt a strange warmth in my chest and a sense of security from her touch. Just who was this women to make me feel this way?_

 _"Be quiet child, I'm bringing you somewhere safe. Where no one can harm you any longer." She slipped a bracelet onto my wrist, covering the mark on it._

 _"Stop, don't cover it!" I snapped. "Its rude placing strange things on other peoples wrists. I know that because my parents taught me that!"_

 _A sad smile came on her face as she payed no heed to my words."K_ _eep the bracelet on at all times and you must always cover it."_

 _I shook my head and struggled, "No! I don't want it. I can't go with you either so let me go! I was told to stay here!" She looked at me firmly in the eyes, "Stop struggling. This is for your own good." Her eyes held me in place as the truth of her words struck my heart. I nodded and let her take me away._

 _Heat swirled around as she ran with me in her arms. "Stay hidden and don't speak. I'll come back for you later." Suddenly a loud roar came from behind us. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a set of shimmering scales and glittering eyes. A single figure was fighting it and I whimpered and my heart pounded rapidly. The women carrying me cursed and murmured under her breathe._

 _"I mustn't leave him alone fighting that thing...But...-the child..."_

 _"What was that you said?"_

 _"You'll know when you are older."_

 _A dark shadow loom across and the heat grew stronger. She anxiously quickened her pace and at last, reached a small hidden hole. I peered at it curiously, "Do I go inside?" Another roar came and I was quickly tucked inside. "Remember not to leave. Stay here until it is safe." I hesitantly nodded. With a final positioning of my body she cast a tarp over me, plunging me in shadows._

 _Ash trickled in as I moved my face to look outside. I gasped at what I saw._

 _Flames were raging outside and in the midst of it, a winged demon made of shadows, smoke, and fire. A voice called out to it, "Hey over here! Come and get me fire breath!" It turned around to face the women who saved me. She glared at it with defiant pink eyes very much like my own. My eyes widened at her, as it made its way over._ _"Ah, I have finally found you! Once I destroy the last of you, there will be no grudge anymore!"_ _She glared at it and pulled out her sword,_

 _" I am a high ranking summoner and with my partner, we're unstoppable. You cannot defeat us!"_

 _It laughed, yellows eyes gleaming. "Another summoner? Pfft, I crushed the other one a minute ago while you were busy hiding the little girl. Where is she? And where are your units I shall say?" At the words, her eyes darkened in anguish and she got into a ready stance. Her voice was hoarse as she called out to the skies, "I doubt that you can stand my most powerful attack, be prepared!" She started singing a ballad like song and the demon seemed to shudder under the strange weight of the music. The wind started slicing and drew the demons blood as her spell turned into a tempest I have never seen before._

 _"What do you say about this now? I will avenge his death!" The women said, her hair unravelling from its ponytail as she stood in the eye of the storm._

 _The demon let out a smile, "Stupid choice you have made there. I will destroy you and I am certain of it." Her sword was set ablaze with radiant light as her ferocious anger broke through her confidence, lending a ruthless edge to her. "Well, at least I'll drag you down with me."_

 _I quickly shut my eyes as the sounds of battling erupted. "Please stop... Just stop."_

 _For a long while after, all I heard was screams, bloodshed and it was forever encarved into my mind. When a small moment if silence came,_ _my eyes open slightly and I saw land ravaged with crimson blood and the fallen. In a final burst of power, the demon let out its power and it swallowed everything in sight. The women didn't stand a chance and the last I saw of them were her crestfallen faces. Tears dripping down my cheeks as I saw all the destruction the demon caused of my home. I clenched my fists as my eyes blazed with undeniable fury._

 _"I will find you again, and destroy you for all you've done! I will have my revenge..." I said as I clench my fists. My parents, friends and the duo who valiantly stood strong until the end, they won't be gone for nothing._

 _I_ _t looked around again and as if hearing my words smirked. With a strong push from its gossamer wings, it took off into the sky and flew away. My eyes stared up into the sky, following it and unknown to my gaze, a small figure was riding on the demon with a smile of victory. When the demon finally disappeared,_ _I curled up and let time tick by. The memory of what happened kept on playing inside my mind as I desperately tried to forget it. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I mumbled, finally letting myself break and my eyes filled with tears again. "Why...?"  
_

 _I stayed in that hole for what seem liked years until I felt the tarp get slide off and sunlight warm my cold face. My eyes flew up with hope sparkling in them. However, all I saw were hazy faces gathered around in a group around me. Confusion spread across my face as fear struck in my heart. "Who are you?" I asked as I woke up._

 _"-And how did you get here...?"_

* * *

Authors Note:

Another revamped prologue~ OWO huehuehue~~~


	3. Dreams and Memories

**o.O.o.O.o**

 **Dreams and Memories**

 **Chappie One**

* * *

A girl with long white hair and rose pink eyes stared back at me in the mirror, a soft frown marring her face.

"How confusing, this dream of mine." I muttered as I ran a brush through my hair, pondering over the latest of my nightmares. There was always a fiery demon present and it always destroyed a village. A sound came from behind, and I cast away my thoughts. The head of a small, silver haired girl appeared from behind the door. She smiled at me brightly, wearing a pretty dress instead of her usual attire.

"Kura, I'm bored. Come play with me before we go down to eat!" The young girl said, "Its a special day today so mum made my favorite pancakes~!"

A sigh came from me as finally, a placid mask settled over my face. The hand not occupied by a brush opened and from the palm of my hand rose a gently glowing rabbit made from light. "Play with this, it'll keep you busy for a bit I presume. Now leave me alone to my thoughts Nova." The young girl, now identified as Nova nodded, giggling as the rabbit chased her out the door. When the door clicked shut behind her, a blinding headache suddenly hit me. I stumbled back as the setting around me faded away, replacing itself with a vaguely familiar sight. My gaze slid towards the mirror, the last to fade away and I saw that the frown previously reflected was replaced by one full of fear. It broke through my usual facade of calmness and it unsettled me.

"Lucius!" I whispered, using the gods name in vain. "Please, not... Now..."

 _The scent of something tasty is in the air and I can faintly hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen. "Sakura, dont wander out too far okay?" A woman's voice calls out and a crash comes from behind me. I turned from my perch on a tree with a questioning look on my face._

 _"I'm okay, just dropped something!" She shouted and I silently nodded in reply, dropped down lightly to the leave covered grass. My hands reached up to tighten the scarf around my neck and I drew in a deep breathe. It was a lovely fall day here in Elgaia and the sun shined brilliantly above me. "Its a good time to find inspiration for my songs, but if only..." My words slowly trailed off as a powerful force guided my towards the woods near my home._

 _"Come..."_

 _"Young one..."_

 _"Let me take your power..."_

 _Shivers ran up and down my lithe figure while a small sphere of light appeared on my spare hand. "W-Who are you?" I murmured in fear, edging back but quickly advancing forwards as my control over my own two feet was ripped away from me.I started to slowly walk towards the voice, my feet moving robotically as I struggled to get away. Before long, I was reaching the edge of the woods and I felt something for someone taking over my conscious now._

 _The flash of ominous red eyes was the last I saw as an arm covered my vision. "Mother?" I whispered, my voice only a hoarse echo of me. I saw brown hair the color of chestnuts and eyes very much like my own yet somehow more birlliant. She turned to face me, smiling slightly and laughed._

 _"Of course its me, who else would it be?"_

"Hmmmppp!" I gasped and steadied myself on the edge of the table, the brush clattering to the ground. My heart was pounding at an abnormal pace. "This dream and these flashes, they are getting quite tiresome." I whispered, trying to stay calm and glanced at the flash of silvery hair hiding behind the door.

A frighten Nova stepped from the slightly open door, her hands reaching for me. "K-Kura?" Nova said wide eyed, "What happened to you? I came to call you down but you were in a strange trance and you were mumbling something..."

"Don't worry about me. I am fine." I replied coldly, smoothly straightening up and hiding my trembling fingers by tucking them behind me. She nodded though hesitantly and twisted her hair nervously.

 _Branches caught my hair, twisting the white strands against the gnarled wood._

I forced a pained smile onto my face and swept away the thought. "Everyone is fine." I muttered, picking up the forgotten brush tightly. "Everything is all right. There's nothing wrong. This is my family and nothing can change it." Though my voice was steady, I felr a storm of emotions waged a war inside of me, each attempting to fight for control though nothing could beat my growing sorrow and uncertainty.

Nova carefully stepped forwards, pulling my arm gently to bring me downstairs. "Mum and dad are waiting, let's keep this between us two ok?" She said and I nodded in response.

 _Dont go talking to the other village children about this. If they know, they could be in danger. Protect them with your silence and I'll promise to reach you about light magic ok?_

I flinched and shook Nova off me, swiftly brushing past her. "I'm strong enough to go down myself." I snapped, feeling a tinge of guilt at her hurt expression but nonetheless continued down the stairs. At the kitchen, I spotted my parents already at the table and they waved me other.

"We have great news for you." My father said and placed a white envelope into my waiting hands. "Its the letter to deteine if you become a Summoner or not." I quickly opened the evvelope with a clean rip and pulled out the letter, scanning the text.

 **Akemi, Sakura**

 **Congratulations, you have been accepted to the Akras Summoners Hall as a new Summoner appointed to specialize in Raid Battles. Please report to the Hall by December 24 where you will begin your training and a summoning ticket will be given to you upon arrival.**

 **Sincerely**

 **The Akras Summoners Hall,**

"So I have been accepted as a Summoner." I murmured, a list of things to bring running through my mind. My sister tugged on some of my white hair and annoyed, I shot her a deadly look.

"What? I am busy."

"Mum said that after you read through the letter you have to bring me to my friends house." Nova mumbled, munching on her breakfast. I sighed and stood up, heading towards the sun dappled front hall. Once there, I grabbed a black scarf lined with silver and looped it around my neck.

"Eat quickly, we're leaving."

"You're so impatient, wait!"

"...Come on..."

"I said waaaaaaait! I'm coming!"

A thump came as she jumped to her feet, grabbing her bag and slipping her feet hazardly into her shoes. "I'm ready, let's go~"

Without further time being wasted, we exited outside where the autumn leaves flew majestically through the crisp air and the chirping of birds filled the silence. I hummed along contently as Nova skipped next to me happily though shivering slightly. She had her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her light jacket while her cheeks burned a rosy pink, her scarf no where to be seen. Seeing her discomfort, my hands reached up to my own scarf, unravelling it before placing it around Nova. "Be sure to keep warm, I don't want you freezing while I'm gone." I murmured softly and swept my gaze protectively over her. "Ok, no problem~" She waved and entered the house, leaving me alone once more in the leaves.

* * *

It was only after a few minutes did I leave and when I did, I slowly started the walk back home. A small tinge of nervousness was surprisingly felt throughout my whole body but I shrugged, paying no heed to it.

"Its only a small feeling, its not really important." I mused before spotting something shining in the base of an ancient tree. My curiously spiked as I approached the object and when I saw it, the object was revealed to be a rather old silvery black sword etched with strange blue runes. I hesitantly brushed my fingers against the rusted edge of the fine blade and felt another vision coming on.

 _When the demon came into sight, the first thing the woman felt was fear and a hint of excitement at taking on this opponent. If she managed to take it down, the others could remain safe and with that motivation, her hands wrapped themselves tightly around her sword. It blazed with an iridescent light as the wind picked up heavily, letting her chestnut hair flow around the woman quite elegantly. Before she went into combat, her mind flashed to the image of a young child with pink eyes staring intently at a sketchbook and a fierce smile grew on her face. She rushed towards flames streaking through the ask covered skies and yelled out confidently to whoever was there to listen._

 _"Its going to end here, I know it!" Her voice rang out and a rumble followed closely after her. The demon was nearing and end was close yet little did they know that fate was going to change everything. She summoned her units then and danced around the quickly advancing demon. Her blade flashed, in a blur as she worked in tandem with her units. "Stand back, I sense a build up of energy!" One of her units cried out and they instantly jumped back. A claw made of dark shadows swiped the spot where they were just standing and left it in ruins, dust clouding their vision._

 _The battle had to end quickly, the woman decided then, as it was too dangerous to let it live any longer. She took a deep breathe and released it, turning to her units."I am going to send you all away, in the future, please be summoned by one who is better then me."_

 _"No, I insist I stay to aid you!" One said, a note of anger in his voice. The female next to him agreed though her voice was only a meoldic hum. However, the woman forces them away without anymore time wasted and faced the demon by herself. The sounds of chaos ceased around her as she calmed her thoughts._

 _"Once this demon is down, she must find those who bear a mark like her. Though if I have to-" She murmured._

 _"-I will sacrifice my own life to let it happen."_

"I will sacrifice my own life to let it happen..." I repeated in a daze and a violent shake of my arm brought me back to reality. My hands were now wraoped around the handle of the sword which somehow ended up free from the grip of the tree. "You up? Are you ok? It's been a few hours and I was coming back when I saw you here." A worried Nova asked from crouched down beside me. The hem of her dress dragged in the dirt and her hair was in an absolute mess. I sighed and stood up, pulling my sister up with me. "I am quite all right." I responded curtly and tested the balance of the sword in my hand. "Though this could use a little cleaning." She immediately snatched it from my hands and swung it around, the glow of the runes casting an eerie glow,over her face. I inwardly shuddered and reached for the sword.

"Please Nova, I value my life so give it back. If you don't, I'll have to resort to desperate measures."

She pouted and handed it back before tugging my arm. "It's pretty late Kura, we got to go back." I nodded and looked over my surroundings, seeing the sun half set over the horizon. The land had a warm light as it gave way to the smooth darkness of the night and crickets chirped softly to natures song. Our shadows had long melted into twisted silhouettes as I carefully held the sword away from Nova and we began to head back to the house, a small glow within the deep dark of a land that was soon to be ravaged with destruction.

Once we had arrived back home, I greeted my parents with a slight incline of my head and Nova dragged me into her room.

"Here, look what I found while I was waiting for you to wake!" She told me excitedly as she brought out some shimmering scales. They had a fiery color to them and were smooth to touch though it was growing warmer under my touch. I pulled my hand back and tilted my head to the side, still examining it, my anxiety shooting up as it seemed quite familiar. "Keep it for now, we can talk about it later since its time for you to sleep."

"Aw, but I-!"

I silently hurried to my room, shutting it for the night. In the quiet if my bed, I sat there crossed legged as the only thing that illuminated the inky room was the mark around my wrist. It had a slight pink glow of sakura flowers, my namesake, and was covered by a rose opal bracelet. My fingers brushed against the warm mark and it seemed to glow a little bright before turning dark.

"That scale, I know it yet I dont seem to have seen it before? And these days, my mark is acting up, how am I going to hide it now...?" I lay down and stared at my cieling, sighing. It was going to be a long night if this keeps me up, and I still have the matter of the strange sword to deal with.

 _But everything was going to settle down... Right?_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Teh new and improved chappie I guess...? QwQ


	4. Prologue: NEW

**o.O.o.O.o**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _My lungs burned painfully as thick smoke settled around me, rendering me sightless. Charred wood surrounded me as I looked around in absolute horror. Ash fell from like snow as flames danced in a wild waltz, arching and spinning across the grey sky. I lay curled up in the shadow of house and looked around desperately. Everything was set ablaze and nothing was spared. All I wanted to do was to sprout a pair of wings and fly away forever._

 _"Help!" I cried out as I saw the flames creep closer. When nobody came, I felt hopelessness clutched me in its cruel grip. Was this my end? Is this how my death goes? Suddenly, a comforting hand pulled me from the ground. I looked up with a fearful gaze and saw her a somewhat familiar brown haired women, a mask covering her face streaked with soot. "What's happening?!" She didn't reply and instead picked up me up. I felt a strange warmth in my chest and a sense of security from her touch. Just who was this women to make me feel this way?_

 _"Be quiet child, I'm bringing you somewhere safe. Where no one can harm you any longer." She slipped a bracelet onto my wrist, covering the mark on it._

 _"Stop, don't cover it!" I snapped. "Its rude placing strange things on other peoples wrists. I know that because my parents taught me that!"_

 _A sad smile came on her face as she payed no heed to my words."K_ _eep the bracelet on at all times and you must always cover it."_

 _I shook my head and struggled, "No! I don't want it. I can't go with you either so let me go! I was told to stay here!" She looked at me firmly in the eyes, "Stop struggling. This is for your own good." Her eyes held me in place as the truth of her words struck my heart. I nodded and let her take me away._

 _Heat swirled around as she ran with me in her arms. "Stay hidden and don't speak. I'll come back for you later." Suddenly a loud roar came from behind us. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a set of shimmering scales and glittering eyes. A single figure was fighting it and I whimpered and my heart pounded rapidly. The women carrying me cursed and murmured under her breathe._

 _"I mustn't leave him alone fighting that thing...But...-the child..."_

 _"What was that you said?"_

 _"You'll know when you are older."_

 _A dark shadow loom across and the heat grew stronger. She anxiously quickened her pace and at last, reached a small hidden hole. I peered at it curiously, "Do I go inside?" Another roar came and I was quickly tucked inside. "Remember not to leave. Stay here until it is safe." I hesitantly nodded. With a final positioning of my body she cast a tarp over me, plunging me in shadows._

 _Ash trickled in as I moved my face to look outside. I gasped at what I saw._

 _Flames were raging outside and in the midst of it, a winged demon made of shadows, smoke, and fire. A voice called out to it, "Hey over here! Come and get me fire breath!" It turned around to face the women who saved me. She glared at it with defiant pink eyes very much like my own. My eyes widened at her, as it made its way over._ _"Ah, I have finally found you! Once I destroy the last of you, there will be no grudge anymore!"_ _She glared at it and pulled out her sword,_

 _" I am a high ranking summoner and with my partner, we're unstoppable. You cannot defeat us!"_

 _It laughed, yellows eyes gleaming. "Another summoner? Pfft, I crushed the other one a minute ago while you were busy hiding the little girl. Where is she? And where are your units I shall say?" At the words, her eyes darkened in anguish and she got into a ready stance. Her voice was hoarse as she called out to the skies, "Units, come out and aid me!" Her units appeared out of a flash of white light and readied their weapons._

 _"What do you say about this now? I will avenge his death!" The women said, her hair unravelling from its ponytail as she clutched her weapon with both hands._

 _The demon let out a smile, "Stupid choice you have made there. I will destroy you and I am certain of it." Her sword was set ablaze with radiant light as the air around started picking up. "Well, at least I'll drag you down with me."_

 _I quickly shut my eyes as the sounds of battling erupted. "Please stop... Just stop."_

 _For a long while after, all I heard was screams, bloodshed and it was forever encarved into my mind. When a small moment if silence came,_ _my eyes open slightly and I saw land ravaged with crimson blood and the fallen. In a final burst of power, the demon let out its power and it swallowed everything in sight. The women and her units didn't stand a chance and the last I saw of them were their crestfallen faces. Tears dripping down my cheeks as I saw all the destruction the demon caused of my home. I clenched my fists as my eyes blazed with undeniable fury._

 _"I will find you again, and destroy you for all you've done! I will have my revenge..." I said as I clench my fists. My parents, friends and the duo who valiantly stood strong until the end, they won't be gone for nothing._

 _I_ _t looked around again and as if hearing my words smirked. With a strong push from its gossamer wings, it took off into the sky and flew away. My eyes stared up into the sky, following it and unknown to my gaze, a small figure was riding on the demon with a smile of victory. When the demon finally disappeared,_ _I curled up and let time tick by. The memory of what happened kept on playing inside my mind as I desperately tried to forget it. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I mumbled, finally letting myself break and my eyes filled with tears again. "Why...?"  
_

 _I stayed in that hole for what seem liked years until I felt the tarp get slide off and sunlight warm my cold face. My eyes flew up with hope sparkling in them. However, all I saw were hazy faces gathered around in a group around me. Confusion spread across my face as fear struck in my heart. "Who are you?" I asked as I woke up._

 _"-And how did you get here...?"_

* * *

Authors Note:

Another revamped prologue~ OWO huehuehue~~~


End file.
